Amourshipping: Ash & Serena - Beloved
by Enteredcoin1
Summary: Ash and Serena are about confess their feelings for one another. If they do so, their new found relationship will face new challenges and who knows what may happen for these two love birds? Will Serena finally get the boy she always want or will something else occur to ruin her dreams of happiness?
1. 1 The Confession

**Amourshipping: Ash & Serena - Beloved**

**_Hey guys, leave your comments and your views on this story. Some positive stuff please. I don't own the copyright. Hope you like it._**

**The Confession:**

**Ash's Team (In Rotation):**

Pikachu

Greninja (Frogadier evolves)

Talonflame (Fletchinder evolves)

Hawlucha

Goodra (Goomy evolves)

Charizard - Mega Charizard X

Noivern (Recently Captured)

Sceptile - Mega Sceptile

Heracross - Mega Heracross

Infernape

Krookodile

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Garchomp (Gible evolves)

**Serena's Team:**

Delphox (Fenniken evolves)

Panagroo (Pancham evolves)

Vivillon (Recently Captured)

Beautifly (Recently Captured)

Meowstic (Recently Captured)

Sylveon (Eevee evolves, recently captured)

**Clemont's Team:**

Diggersby (Bunnelby evolves)

Chesnaught (Chespin evolves)

Dedenee (Shared with Bonnie)

Luxary (Luxio evolves)

Heliolisk

Baltoy (Recently Captured)

Finally, the Kalos Journey has reached it's end. Ash has won the Kalos League. Pikachu had defeated the opponent's ominous Malamar with a mighty slam from an Iron Tail and Electro Ball combination. His final battle was fought by the most powerful of all of Ash's journeys - Pikachu, Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile (the three latter used their Mega Evolutions), Infernape and Krookodile. His dream had come true and now was on his way home to Kanto. But one thing was on his mind through out the whole battle and ever since his loss at Santalune Gym... Serena.

He'd been having feelings for her since the day he met. She came all the way from her little home town to meet him... because she cared for him just as much. He saved her when they children and since then became smitten with him. She supported him in every battle and as journey reached the heights, she became more and more attracted to him. One thought occurred to her during Ash's last battle... Ash.

She was happy he won, but disheartened that he had to leave for Kanto. She wanted to tell him... He wanted to tell her... Just how much they felt about one and another. But every time they attempt, they both quiver and blush out on how the other will react. Ash never really looked at any woman before he met Serena again. His choices, however, were twofold - he either stays with her or leaves without her knowing. While her choice was to tell him and join him back to Kanto or stay in Kalos without her beloved... Love can be powerful than fate.

**4 days later...**

Serena's house was the place they would last see each before Ash was to leave the bext four days. Clemont, Bonnie and Dedenee were to go back to Lumiose City, where Clemont would return to his Gym leader duties and work on his inventions, while Bonnie would keep waiting for the day becomes old enough to be a trainer, with her precious Dedenee. Everyone was asleep, expect for three; two of which couldn't stop thinking about the other. Pikachu always knew how Ash felt and finally convinced his friend to tell the woman of his dreams the important revelation he had to say. Serena had the same conclusion and opened the door, only to find her true love, right in front of her. Nervous smiles had appeared on each others faces.

"Can I come in, please?" Ash said, softly.

"Sure" Serena replied.

Ash walked into the room to various and unusual items - a Caterpie pillow, a purple prom dress and a small straw hat.

"Is that the same..." Ash asked.

"Yes, it is" Serena said.

"So... What's on your mind?" Serena asked, curiously.

"Well... the thing is... I-I really..." said Ash, nervously.

Serena realised he was nervous and knew why.

"I... have something to... AHH! I LIKE YOU!"

Ash finally spoke his true feelings. Serena was shocked. They both blushed.

"I liked you since the moment I met you and I'm not talking about that day at Satanlune... I'm talking about that day at Professor Oak's camp! I lied! I knew who you were from the moment I saw you... I just acted like I didn't because... I felt so embarrassed that I lost, while you watched. I saved you that day because... because I thought you were the most beautiful girl in my life. I'm sorry I've been such a coward!"

A stream of tears had now appeared in Ash's eyes. A little waterfall had started to come down from Serena's eye lids.

"I'm sorry Ash... I don't like you... I LOVE YOU!" Serena confirmed. Ash began to smile a little.

"I've always cared for you ever since that day you saved me. I didn't join your journey just to travel and gain new experiences. I did it because... because I just needed to see you again. I-I began to love you even more through out this whole journey, my feelings have never changed and I was just as scared as you were. But now I can just say... that I love you, Ash Ketchum. You can be so oblivious and childish at times, but beneath that you're exciting, funny, kind, caring, adventurous and so, so brave. I just never thought it would happen because - " Serena turns the other way to wipe her tears off.

"I think you are just one in a million. You are beyond beautiful, elegant, funny, strong and braver than I am. You don't have to prove anything to me. I want to come... to come back with me and Pikachu to Kanto". Serena had gasped at Ash's proposition, but smiled in delight, despite her tears covering up her excitement.

"I have one more duty to do as Kalos Queen that happens after you leave, but there's nothing I would want more than to be there with you. As soon as I'm done, I will come to you. I love you."

They leaned against each other and kissed passionately, while the moon's light shined upon them. They had such a gaze into each other's eyes. Resting their heads against each other. They slept in Serena's bed, wiped each other's tears of and exchange on last kiss on each other's lips.

"Goodnight Ash" said Serena, softly.

"Goodnight Serna" said Ash, softly.

Childhood love conquers love.


	2. 2 Heroes

**Please remember to leave your postive comments or some ideas for me to focuses on. Any questions or queries, just please ask and I will reply have fun read it.**

**Heroes:**

They were accepting the award of valour, bravery, courage and liberty for defeating the dreaded Team Flare from destroying and dictating all of Kalos. Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie along with Ash's old companions; Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan helped protect the region from mass destruction which could have been caused by the combination powers of Xernas and Yveltal. They all stood on top of the stage, where the president of Kalos gave the speech of infamy, how the trainers and the League of Champions (for example; Cynthia, Alder and Diantha) and how their powerful pokemon fought with such bravery and spirit as they brought the terrane a new chance for hope and freedom. They all appeared close together, but two were closer than anyone else...

"I can't believe it really, the whole of Kalos is looking at us like were heroes" Serena said.

"Yeah... most of us at least" said Ash, frowning.

"Are you okay?" Serena said curiously, worrying for her beloved's attitude.

"Yeah I'm fine... it's just what Lysandre said... really scares me... I never met my father... he abandoned me... when I was only four years old... it's just been me my mum since... and if my father is really out there and a criminal... then what does that make me..." Ash said, looking at his beloved.

"At least, I still have some people I can call family..."

"Yeah... Just like the old story..." said Serena.

"What do you mean?" said Ash.

"Long ago... twelve trainers fought against the forces of evil across the different regions off the world... Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Brendan, Lucas, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Rosa and Calem... Each of them a hero in their own light... in their own way. People worshiped them as gods, but they thought themselves as family. I'm glad I am part of this family of warriors - Clemont, the brother I never had, Bonnie, the little sister I always wanted and all these of fine people that you travelled with are just exactly the family of talented individuals that always wanted to be part of..." Serena spoke with soulful tone to her voice.

Ash slipped his fingers into Serena's hand, but she did not react in fear. She blushed as soon as Ash said "And me?".

"I can only describe my feelings for you in one word, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town... one word of which I've wanted to say since you saved me and I looked into your eyes... my... beloved..." They continuously stare into each other's eyes and hold each other's hand with their strongest grip. With a small tear coming down from Serena's cheek, Ash wiped it off his sweet rose of warmth.

"And I feel that way too... All of these of people are my brothers and my sisters... But you.. Serena Yvonne of Vaniville Town... are my Angel... because you came back to my life exactly when I need you... with hope and grace..."

Their rosy cheeks were too hard to conceal, but even that was upset in the eyes of Misty, who looked at them with jealously.

As the president handed their medals to them, the heroes of wisdom moved down from the stage.

"Are you available later?" said Ash.

"I'll see if my dress is back from the cleaners" said Serena.

They smiled with blushes of red. Ash kissed his angel on the cheek and she returned the favour.


	3. 3 Restaurant Amour

**Restaurant Amour:**

Ash was now treating Serena to fancy meal in Lumiose City, Restaurant Amour; the most romantic place in Kalos. Serena, in his eyes, was beautiful as the white bright moon. Her hair was straight down and cleaned. Her dress was red like a rose. Short and sleeve-less. Her high heels were black and long. Ash's dress was not well known nor famous, but tonight he made an effort. A blazer, trousers and shoes that were as black as an olive. A white t-shirt that was obviously cleaned to impress and no hat to cover up his hair. Their eyes met and their glare was inseparable.

"Diet Coke, please" Ash said to the waiter.

"Irn Bru, please" Serena said to the waiter.

"You know, I've never tried Irn Bru"

"It's a really great, you can try it if you want. It's orange nostalgia to me."

"What do you mean?"

"It makes me remember all the best parts of my life and the exciting bits of it"

"What's been the highlight of your whole time in Kalos, Ash?"

"Seeing you again..." Ash said as he moved his hand towards Serena's.

She was smiling and blushing, but moved her hand away in despair.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Ash worrying asked.

"I'm sorry, Beloved... I'm just... I don't want you to leave tomorrow" Serena spoke sadly.

"I don't want to leave you either... But I belong to Kanto, you know that. I want you in my life though. You know how I feel about you're everything to me"

"And you are everything to me. But don't worry, I'm excited for your surprise later on"

"I swear it will be just as beautiful as you are"

"Awww Ash" Serena's heart melted in delight, she kissed him once on the head and then twice on the lips. They laid on each other's head for moment.

**_6 hours later - 23:55_**

Ash and Serena are on top of the building of Electrozz; the only place that you could see the Prism Tower at a high angle. Ash wrapped his arms around Serena's stomach, putting his jacket around her to keep her cold. They looked at the tower with a glowing gaze and turned around to look at each other. The gaze still kept getting stronger...

"We should get back" Serena said.

"Just turn around" Ash said.

Serena moved to her opposite direction and wondered what Ash was going to do.

"Now even though you put ice cream on my nose and it made me sneeze on the waiter's clothes," Serena gigged with joy, "You are still the one for me and everything I ever wanted."

"No matter what, it will always be you. Here's proof on that"

A necklace around her neck started to appear. It was sliver and glittery. It was in the shape of the star of Kalos. She about to cry of joy, but then she turn around, the engraving words had said; "My heart is yours, no one will as good as you, you are my world. Love always, Angel". She looked at her boyfriend with only tears and smile to give him.

"I love you, Serena" Ash said.

"I love you Ash" Serena said, with a stream of tears from her cheeks, "so much!"

They kissed passionately as the fireworks from Prism Tower sparkles like the diamonds in the sky.


	4. Goodbye Kalos

**Goodbye Kalos**

The day had now come. All 9 foreign heroes, along with the champions (excluding Diantha) and professors of different regions (Oak, Elm, Birch, Rowan, Jupiter 1 and Jupiter 2) were two leave and return to the region of Kanto for a special event. However, two people must say goodbye until they can meet again...

"Well this is it..." said Ash.

"Yeah," said Serena, beginning to sob "Sorry I just... I just don't want you **go..."**

"I don't want to go either... but my mother's wedding is soon and I need to get back. It's just one week to go and maybe you can be my date... Only if you wanted" says Ash, passionately, holding Serena's hands.

"I would love that..." Serena said, blushing as the two hold tightly for hug. Their love was strong.

Others continued to watch them like ravens targeting their prey. But compare to the atmosphere, it seemed less bright on that hot summer's day with Fletchings flying towards the north of the bright blue sky.

"Since's when are those two a couple?" May asked, shocked.

"Ever since he confessed his feelings to her and realised she was exactly want he wanted", said Iris, "He isn't really a kid anymore."

"Nah...", said Dawn, "He still Ash... just a little bit wiser"

"Our Ash is all grown up", said May.

"Hmm, he certainly is" said Brock.

Pikachu looks on at his life long trainer hugging his girlfriend with only a thought of pride.

But he had his own relationship to think about. Buneary, had long to see Pikachu ever since she saw him again at the Battle of the Kalos League. She stood on top of his head, blushing like a rose on a summer's day. He reciprocated by closing his eyes and relaxing instead of being embarrassed by Bunerary's affection. The atmosphere could not be broken by a knife.

"Nearly time to go!", Prof. Oak shouted, "10 minutes".

Another hug, tighter than one before. A small glimpse of the sliver necklace he gave her. A small collision to each others heads.

"Nearly time to go, Angel..." Ash said.

"Don't worry only four days and I'll be in Kanto", Serena comment, "Are you going to get better at dancing... or am I going to have to teach you some more lessons?"

Ash giggled and smiled. Their cheeks were as rosier than Serena's hat. Serena's hands sneakily putted a small object that felt light and oval with a string of metal to put on his neck. She had putted this item in his jacket pocket. He noticed the feeling of her hands in his pocket immediately.

"Just a little something for you to remember me by... As well as this", Serena said as she grabbed his head to wrap him around her arms in order to kiss him. Ash reciprocated by holding her by the back of her stomach with his arms. Everyone was gasping in shock, yet still delighted to see the young love shared by the two childhood friends. All expect Misty who just looked at them jealously.

"Time to go", said Oak.

The deep kiss of passion had came to end as Ash left his girlfriend with a soft kiss to the head and a last hug of affection.

"Thank you... See you soon... I love you, Angel..." Ash said with a small tear coming out of his left eye.

"Right back at you... beloved"

He moved north towards the terminal, saying goodbye to companions of Kalos, Bonnie and Clemont, grabbing Pikachu from Buneary's grip and left Kalos.

A few hours later on the plane:

"Ash, what did she give you?" Brock said, sitting right beside him.

Ash had reached into his pocket. It was in fact an oval shaped necklace that inside had a picture of Serena. Serena had engraved the words: "You carry my heart with you and I carry yours. You are my best friend and my knight in shining armour. I love you, Beloved".

Ash cries, but only briefly after the reply "Something beautiful" and Brock just smiled at his best friends.

Misty looks over at the two, noticing Ash's new happiness, yet still felt dissatisfied at Ash for something yet to be known.

"When did you lose interest in me? After all we've been through..." Misty wondered to herself.


End file.
